Auditions:Kim Rae-Kyun
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Kim Rae-Kyun *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' N/A *'Age:' 19 *'Date of Birth:' 2 January 2000 *'Nationality:' Korean *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Languages Spoken:' Korean *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Lee Taeyong [ NCT ] ---- *'Personality:' Raekyun is another classic case of an idol's attitude and demeanour changing massively between them being onstage and offstage. On stage, Rae-Kyun is a charismatic individual who has a natural affinity for commanding the crowd however which way he sees fit. With a confidence that allows him to remain cool on stage, he doesn't need to try very hard to garner attention in his direction. Likewise, he seems to have a knowledge on when to go hard during some of his rapping parts and when to take a softer approach. Among his favourite things to do on stage are to wow people with his singing abilities as few regard him as anything more than a rapper. Offstage, however, Rae-Kyun is a lot more calmer and quieter. A rather typical maknae in that sense, he enjoys being babied and taken care of as it's reminiscent of life at home. An outspoken dog person, it isn't unusual to for Rae-Kyun to stop on the street and pet any dog that goes past. A man who loves to make people laugh, Rae-Kyun can adopt a class clown-like persona in order to achieve his goals in making people smile. Perhaps a happy virus or just a generally nice person, offstage Rae-Kyun is just as captivating as on stage Rae-Kyun. *'History:' Kim Ho-Jin and Choi Whee-Young were rather adamant that they'd never have any children. Both hailed from less than perfect childhood backgrounds; Ho-Jin witnessing his parents' messy divorce at a young age and subsequently living with unforgiving step-parents on either side, and Whee-Young for being forced excessively to excel in academics, even when her younger siblings were given creative liberty. For those reasons alone, the two decided that the childless life was for them, instead choosing to adopt a large quantity of pet dogs from shelters across the country. Needless to say that when Whee-Young fell pregnant, the two were shocked. There were serious considerations in the direction of terminating the pregnancy but both decided to give the child what they didn't have; a good, healthy childhood with supportive parents. Their son, Kim Rae-Kyun, was born during a trip to Kyoto, Japan and it was as Whee-Young held him for the first time that the two vowed to always be supportive of whatever direction he wanted to take his life. The two returned to their Seoul home to settle, greeted by a pack of dogs and puppies that couldn't get enough of the newborn infant. Both Ho-Jin and Whee-Young, though adverse to having children before, found their family to be perfect - so much so that they adopted a few more puppies for Rae-Kyun to grow up with. Growing up, Rae-Kyun was never deprived of neither support nor attention from his parents; both actively encouraged him to try hard at whatever he did and supported his interests no matter how short-lived they were. As a child, he felt secure in his home and had no reason to be unhappy. Rae-Kyun showed a dedicated interest in music from a young age, singing around the house and dancing whenever he could. Although both Ho-Jin and Whee-Young had regarded the interest as childlike, as he got older and evidently became more invested, they began supporting it even more so than they had done before, enrolling him in a dance academy. It was in this academy that Rae-Kyun was truly exposed to the prospect of becoming an idol. Sure he had seen them on TV and had picked some favourite groups, he had never entertained the idea of becoming one himself and thus, at ten years old, he decided it was a path he was interested in going down. Though they had promised to be forever supportive of their son's endeavours, Ho-Jin and Whee-Young were initially sceptical of Rae-Kyun's dreams, given how Ho-Jin was a lawyer who had fought against slave contracts in the past. Neither wanted something like that to happen to their son and, at first, tried their best to subtly protest against it until they made a deal that, if in five years he still was adamant he wanted to become one, they'd let him audition and promise to be his biggest fans. Five years passed and, at the age of fifteen, Rae-Kyun was still largely adamant that he wanted to become one and thus his parents fully gave him their whole support, having slowly been converted throughout the years as they saw Rae-Kyun become even more immersed in his dancing and singing. Rae-Kyun initially started small with his search, choosing to audition for some of the lesser known companies with the Big Three and Lunar Records being among his final options. He made it quite far in all of the auditions for most of the lesser known companies but was hesitant to go further in case one of the bigger companies contacted him. As hoped, one of the companies - Prism Entertainment - had contacted back to give him a second round of auditions. Choosing to risk it, Rae-Kyun pulled out of the auditions for the smaller companies and went through the entire audition process at Prism. After only attending three rounds, Rae-Kyun was official inducted as a Prism Entertainment trainee. Rae-Kyun was rather the resilient trainee; countless times he had been told by the older, more experienced trainees that it was unlikely that he'd get picked to debut over them and, admittedly much like themselves it had seemed, he'd be in Prism's 'dungeon' for a long while. Rae-Kyun learned to ignore them, training for himself and his dream over appeasing anyone else. He grew to have the mindset that if Prism didn't want him, he'd find another company to train under and would happily rinse and repeat until he achieved his dream of debuting as an idol. Thankfully, that wasn't needed as Rae-Kyun was a consistent shortlist for any team of male trainees created for a potential debut. After his first two potential teams fell through, largely through trainees leaving, Rae-Kyun decided to make himself even more invaluable by learning how to rap from some of the underground's best. He had a decent rhythm regardless and, with the training from some of the biggest underground names, Rae-Kyun became main rapper material - something he believed help him debut as the maknae and lead rapper of JoKer. Undeniably his parents are proud of him - even with the surprise revelation that he was now a rapper rather than the vocalist he had began as - and they support him and JoKer with all of their hearts. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Speciality:' Rap *'Training Period:' 2 years and 1 month *'Casted On:' 7 May 2015 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Joker *'Position (If Applicable):' Lead Rapper / Vocalist / Maknae [ IM ] ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Prism Entertainment:' Rae-Kyun had his eyes set on some of the bigger entertainment companies and Prism was the only one to get back to him, thus it was the one he chose. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Rae-Kyun pays little mind to the rivalry, preferring to focus on the fun of being an idol instead. ---- Comments Category:Approved Prism Auditions